When World's Collide
by Munchhies
Summary: Three sisters were clinging onto life, barely. Their closest companion was the darkness, and the only warmth they had was each other. Relying on their abilities to help one another, one of them stumbles upon another group of their kind.


**Title:** When World's Collide  
**Author:** Munchhies.  
**Rated:** T for teen.  
**Cast:** Chipettes & Chipmunks  
**Summary:** Three sisters were clinging onto life, barely. They had nothing else or nothing to live on. Their closest companion was the darkness, and the only warmth they had was each other. The set of chipettes had a horrible past, which they never wanted to return to. Outcasts, and thrown away, they had nothing but each other. Relying on their abilities to help one another, one of them stumbles upon another group of their kind.

**Author's note:** _Be kind and please be gentle. Please don't flame, just review, but to tell you the truth… I really don't care what you do. I take flames in a kind way and take it, as a way to improve my writing so do anything you would like. Also, this is my first time writing in this section so wish me luck. : Chipettes and Chipmunks forever by the way!_

* * *

**When World's Collide.  
**_Munchies._

In a far away corner, there lay a box and three figures huddling in the corner for survival.

It was in the midst of December, the first day to be specific. The month where most people would enjoy Christmas and all the holidays, and give gifts to one another and drown in one another's love.

However, those people didn't include these girls.

They were what you would call loners, and cold people who couldn't afford to have an education. People, who were known as the less fortunate.

"Ellie, are you okay?" The eldest one in the bunch had spoken up. Referring to her younger sister, she glanced over to the one named Ellie to see if she was okay.

The green girl nodded slowly, but shivered.

"I'm fine Jeanette." She responded in her quiet voice, which seemed to have cracked because of the weather. To be exact, it was snowing… hard. The wind picked up it's pace, and the three girls huddled closer.

Jeanette looked at her sister and saw them with miserable faces, trying to gain warmth from hugging their little piece of cloth that covered all of them which was suppose to be their blanket. Seeing that this had no effect, she grabbed the "blanket" and wrapped it around both of her sisters.

"J-Jeanette, don't give this to u-us. What about you?" Brittany spoke, glancing towards her sister. Jeanette simply smiled and went towards the box that was their home. She ushered both of them inside, and watched as they sighed in relief as they got less frozen to death.

"I'll be back, I'll just try to find more blankets."

Brittany held onto her arm, while Ellie did the same, also looking at Jeanette as if telling her not to go. "We wont let you go in this weather."

But, the oldest Chipette just simply brushed it off with a shrug, and headed out without another word. She could hear her sisters yelling at her not to go, but she didn't care. All she cared was about getting her sisters warm and for them to be able to be healthy and happy, even if she wasn't.

So off she went, into the darkness and cold, dreary snow hugging her body to warm her. After all, it was her who got them all into this mess. Before, they didn't live like this: trying to survive as if they were going to die soon. Before, they didn't have miserable faces. Before, not any of them would be experiencing this. It was all of her fault, and she wouldn't let anyone else take the blame.

"It was all me."

The Chipettes actually lived a decent life once, with family and love, but, then that all disappeared when one day their parents passed away from all the stress in their life. They couldn't handle everything and eventually looked to their one option: to commit suicide.

There were many people to blame, but Jeanette only found herself as the main culprit. She was expected of many things, and one of them was taking well care of her sisters. Jeanette knew that her sisters were hard to handle, but she didn't know it would affect their parents that much. She had the responsibility to take care of them as the oldest should do, but she had let them down. Her parents had just taken too much to handle, and thought of their only way out.

Jeanette never really forgave herself after that. She was unhappy, and would always wear a fake smile. Her sisters had always told her it wasn't her fault, yet Jeanette didn't see it the same. Brittany even once had said that it was her parents that had made fault. They were the ones who backed away when they had children to take care of. The parents were the ones who had the main responsibility, but still she refused and said it was her fault completely.

Many years have passed and they concluded that they would have to live on their own will to survive, and so they did. They took on the challenge, and only had each other for support.

"I just wish I could turn back time, and fix what I did wrong." She whispered when she stopped in front of another alley, looking at the pile of clothes on the floor.

She picked them up one by one; examining each 'till she was satisfied that it would help them. Jeanette grabbed the ones she picked and carried them way back to their little place all the while thinking what she could've done better if she still had the chance.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Hello. It may seem a little depressing, but errr it'll be more happy later on! I still havent fully thought things out through with this story, so with further notice this story will only be updated when I have the chance. I hope you guys enjoyed it, since it's my first in this section. _

**Thank you and please Review.**


End file.
